The concept of home incarceration has evolved as an alternative to detention in government jail and prison facilities. In cases of relatively light infractions, offenders, rather than being placed as inmates in overcrowded facilities, are confined to predetermined limited geographical areas including, for example, homes, so called half-way houses, workplaces, and the like. The burden on the prison system is relieved by creating additional space for criminals convicted of more serious crimes. Cost efficiency is also a significant factor as the expense of incarceration in a high security facility is quite high. Additionally, the degree of severity of punishment and the prospects of rehabilitation of the light offender are more appropriate to a home incarceration environment than in a prison provided for felons.
In a "house arrest" situation, the detainees, are more likely to have a certain degree of interaction with the community. Public security is a socially sensitive and obviously critical issue and it is important that the activities of such captives be monitored and supervised. The whereabouts and identity of individuals should be capable of being established at any time without the necessity of assignment of a law enforcement officer for constant surveillance on a one to one basis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,426, issued Dec. 8, 1992 to the assignee of the instant application discloses one method and system for home incarceration. According to that system monitoring and verification is performed through a telephone network including a telephone on the premises of the location of confinement and a control center. Voice verification, using voice analysis of speech transmitted in a telephone call from the site to the center is performed during periodic testing. A voice template vocabulary is established for the individual and used for voice verification. Caller line identification of each incoming call is performed to verify that call originates from the appropriate location. The confined individual is required, either randomly or at scheduled intervals, to call the control center and recite a statement including randomly selected words from the template vocabulary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,377 shows an arrangement for home incarceration which contemplates the use of a voiceprint as a means for remote prisoner identification. Audio spectral analysis is performed and applied to speech transmitted over a telephone line to determine a match with a probationer's voiceprint. Several commercially available systems are discussed.
Conventional home incarceration systems generally require one line and associated telephone and office equipment number (OE) for each incarcerated person. This arrangement is relatively costly and requires the use of a large number of individual telephone numbers, which are now in diminishing supply in the current numbering plan.
The public switched telephone network (PSTN) and other telephone networks, such as cellular systems, provide most telephone services based on number identification of the telephone set or line that each party uses. The services which are enabled are individualized only to the extent that a party uses the same line and/or instrument. For example, a customer is typically provided with one set of service features and billing options available via a telephone on an office desk, another set of service features and billing options available via a telephone line to the home, and perhaps a third set of service features and billing options available via a wireless telephone (e.g. cellular or personal communications service (PCS)).
The networks process calls to and from each of these different subscriber telephones based on a separate telephone number. Also, a caller may use personalized billing options by using a calling card, but often the input operations for calling card service are overly complex. With the exception of calling card billing, each person using a particular telephone typically can access only those service features and billing options which are associated with the particular line or telephone instrument.
This phenomenon has already caused subscribers inconvenience in the proliferation of services now being proposed or implemented. For example, circumstances arise in which a subscriber may want a feature or billing option normally associated with one line or instrument, such as the office telephone, when they are in fact using a different line or instrument, such as their home or PCS telephone. Alternatively, two or more persons using one telephone or line often want different sets of service options. The extreme increase in demand for telephone services is rapidly exhausting the capacity of the network, particularly in terms of the telephone numbers available under the current numbering plan.
A number of specific solutions have been proposed for specific problems, such as work at home and/or transfer of service to new location(s) as an individual travels. However, each of these solutions is limited or creates its own new problems.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,035 to Jordan et al. discloses a method of using an intelligent network to provide a `follow-me` type service through multiple exchanges of the switched telephone network using an AIN type of telephone system architecture. Each subscriber to the locator service has a unique person locator telephone number. To access the system to update data in a service control database, the subscriber dials 0700 and his unique person locator telephone number. The telephone switching office routes the call to a traffic service position system (TSPS) which prompts the caller (e.g. provides an additional dial tone) and receives further digits from the subscriber. The subscriber inputs a three digit access code, indicating the type of update call, and a four digit personal identification number. If calling from the remote station to which the subscriber wishes his calls routed, the local switching office forwards the line identification number of that station to the TSPS. The TSPS forwards the dialed information and the line identification to the data base for updating the particular subscriber's location record. A caller wishing to reach the subscriber dials the subscriber's unique person locator number. A telephone switching office sends the dialed number to the central database. The database retrieves the stored completion number for the called subscriber and forwards that number back to the switching office to complete the call.
The Jordan et al. approach allows calls to follow the subscriber to each new location, but the subscriber must have a unique telephone number for this service. Each station that receives a call also must have a unique telephone number. As such, the Jordan et al. approach actually exacerbates the shortage of telephone numbers. Also, Jordan et al. rely on subscriber input of identification numbers. Subscribers often find this inconvenient, and this technique is often prone to number entry errors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,373 to Lee et al. discloses a system for providing special telephone services to a customer on a personal basis, when the customer is away from his or her home base or office. The personalized services are provided in a multiple exchange office environment, using a central database for feature control. The nationally accessible central database system stores feature data in association with personal identification numbers. A subscriber wishing to use his personalized features while away from home base dials a special code and presents the personal identification number. The exchange transmits a query to the central database, and the corresponding feature data is retrieved from the database. The database forwards the feature data to the exchange, and the exchange stores the received feature data in association with the station from which the request was initiated. Subsequently, the exchange accesses the downloaded feature data to provide telephone service corresponding to the subscriber's personalized telephone features via the station the subscriber is currently operating from. A temporary office arrangement may be established in which the personalized features will be immediately available on incoming and outgoing calls for a period of time specified by the subscriber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,899 to Gupta et al. pertains to a system wherein a subscriber can assign desired characteristics to any "target station" which is an active telephone accessible to a telecommunications network. A call thereafter that originates from the target station can use customized features, such as account code dialing and corporate billing arrangements. Initially, a service profile is created and stored for each subscriber and contains information describing desired features and billing options. The characteristics of a particular target station are changed by an activation process that can be initiated from any location. Automatic number identification (ANI) information associated with the target station is entered into an ANI trigger table in an intelligent switch, and the service profile is loaded into a database. When a call originates from the target station, information in the database is applied to the switch to provide the desired characteristics. An example of one of the features is when an employee of company X wishes to make business related calls from his/her telephone, the call has the characteristics of a call made from the office by a special billing arrangement.
Like Jordan, the Lee et al. and Gupta et al. systems depend on a dialed number entry by the subscriber to activate the service. Also, the Lee et al. and Gupta et al. systems do not provide a simple manner for more than one subscriber to obtain personalized service over the same telephone line. In Lee et al., during the period when the switch stores the roaming subscriber's profile in association with the line, all calls are processed based on that one profile. Similarly, in Gupta et al., while the ANI trigger is set against the line, all outgoing calls cause database access and use of the subscriber's profile in the database. There is no way to fall back on the normal profile for that line unless and until the service for the roaming subscriber is cancelled with respect to that one line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,571 to Kay et al. discloses an Area Wide Centrex service provided by an advanced intelligent telephone network. The service provides centrex features, such as extension dialing, to multiple locations. The Kay et al. Patent also suggests a Work-at-Home feature. This feature allows the home telephone line to selectively operate as a residential line or as a Centrex business line, on a call-by-call basis. For a business call, the user would preface each call with an access indicator to identify a business call. When an outgoing call from the home line lacks the access indicator, the network processes the call as a standard residential call.
The Work-at-Home feature in the Kay et al. system requires only dialing of a code before each outgoing business call. However, the Kay et al. approach requires that the business profile is stored in association with the home line before the subscriber makes the call. The subscriber can use the Centrex billing and service features from the business account only from a home telephone previously associated with the business line. The subscriber can not use the billing and service features from the business account from any randomly selected telephone. Also, from the home line, a person can either use the normal residential profile service or the pre-defined business profile service. There is insufficient flexibility to enable a wider range of services for multiple subscribers through the one line.
An increasingly popular telephone service is caller identification or `caller ID`. The telephone network identifies the telephone number associated with the line or instrument used by the calling party and supplies the number and or the name to a display device at the called customer's premises. This procedure, or the ANI (automatic number identification) equivalent thereof, has been relied upon in prior home incarceration services to identify the line assigned to each detainee.
Subscribers having ISDN service receive caller ID data, for display at the time of an incoming call, in the form of a data message which the end office switch transmits over the D-channel. For analog telephone customers, however, existing caller ID utilizes in-band transmission technology similar to that described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,582,956 and 4,551,581 to Doughty. In such a system, the end office switch connected to the called party's line transmits directory number data for the calling party's telephone line as frequency shift keyed (FSK) data inserted in the silent interval between ringing signal pulses applied to the called party's line. The receiving apparatus includes a line interface unit, a converter, a control circuit and a display unit. A frequency shift keyed (FSK) signal representing the special service information is filtered from the ringing signals by the line interface unit. The converter detects the FSK signal and demodulates the special service information from the FSK signal. Following detection of the FSK signal, the control circuit receives and stores the special service information. The stored information is periodically sent to the display unit to begin exhibiting thereof during the silent interval before the next ringing signal.
The local telephone exchange carriers have recently begun offering an enhanced form of caller ID, sometimes referred to as `Caller ID Deluxe` service. This enhanced service utilizes AIN type call processing to access a Line Information Database (LIDB) to translate the calling party's directory number into name data. The end office switch forwards the name data and the normal caller ID telephone number as FSK encoded data inserted in the silent intervals between ringing signals.
The LIDB database includes a single listing for each telephone line and translates each number into a single name, typically the name of the party identified as the customer or subscriber for billing purposes. In fact, the LIDB database provides this single translation even for calls from one line having multiple telephone numbers. Consider an example in which a family has one line with two numbers and a distinctive ringing service. The first number is used for the family as a whole, and the second number is used for a teenage son or daughter. The distinctive ringing allows people in the household to know whether or not each call is for the teenager. On outgoing calls, however, the end office switch always identifies the line by the primary number (the family's number), and the LIDB database always provides the name of the billing subscriber, e.g. the father's name. As a result, when the teenager calls a friend, the friend will receive the main number and possibly the father's name. If the friend calls back using the information from his caller ID display terminal, the friend calls the family's main number, not the teenager's number.
However, the above discussed examples of prior suggestions to customize services have not adapted the caller identification to correspond to the actual party using the telephone on the outgoing call. For example, in a system like that of Lee, Gupta or Kay, the caller might use features and billing options associated with her personalized or work service, but any such calls would produce a caller ID display identifying the number of the station from which she originated the call. If the called party subscribed to the name type enhanced caller ID, the network would provide a name associated with that telephone number, not the name of the actual calling party.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,961,217 and 4,759,056 disclose a card based system for providing personalized features, including caller name display. Each user has a "portable memory device" in the form of an identification card bearing personal information including identification information. When initiating a call, the user inserts the card in the calling station, and information from the card is transmitted to the central switching system. In one embodiment, the switching system translates the identification information from the card to produce a textual representation of the calling party's name and transmits that information to a called terminal for display. Although this system does provide a name display identifying the actual called party, the system requires the use of the identification card and specialized calling terminals for reading the information from the cards.
As shown by the above discussion, a need still exists for an effective and convenient system for providing individualized calling service features, including actual caller as well as line identification.